


What Is Love?

by Joywriter10



Series: Love in an long time [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joywriter10/pseuds/Joywriter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hak had an blood related sister that joins them on their travels? </p><p>Luna had been an bold, harsh girl.What if  after joining the group she starts to soften and find love as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Someone New and Old

Yona p.o.v

"Yona, Hak!" I heard Yoon shout, we just came back from from the Water tribe and Fire tribe. 

"What Yoon? Please quite down, the others are sleeping." I softly said. 

" They are sleeping on their death beds." Hak said. 

"HAK!" "Did you just say quite down before?" Hak said with that annoying smirk. 

"Hak, Yona we are going to the mountains near the wind tribe." Yoon said while rolling his eyes as we continued our banter. "What?" Hak asked, "why?" "Because we want to be out of the Water tribe and Fire tribe's problems and darma and the Earth tribe saw us, no, you and the dragons-" Yoon said looking at Hak, " and the Sky tribe is, er not the best idea as you know clearly when Mr.Someone tries to kill someone, and the Wind tribe seems fine and calm. Plus Hak is known there so if someone chatches us, when have an 60% of being fine. Anyone else have an better idea? No? I thought so." Yoon finshed 

I was suprised at Yoon's response. Hak looked troubled and shocked. He looks like an stone wall. 

"Okay, we will start moving out after they wake up." I said quickly. Hak just stood there. "Um, er, sure." He said,when he jumped out of his thoughts. " I am going to go hunting." "I'll come too!" I said following him, wanting to know why he is troubled. " Whats the problem? Hak you look so worried." I was holding the berries I got while he got the deer he hunted. 

"The Wind tribe reminds me how I could not protect King Il and you from- from Soo-Won. When we first got there, I can only think of me unable to protect you and your father princess." "Oh.." I had never thought Hak would still be mad at him until I saw him attack Soo-Won. "Yeah." He answeres and quickly grabed some fire wood.Then we got back to the camp site.

     ~~ An Magical Time Skip (So Magical) ~~

After we got to the wind tribe, be settled down  ~~~~near an mountain near Fuuga. "Hey White Snake don't go to far." Hak shouted still laughing when he and Jae-Ha put an bug on his shoulder . "I KNOW! AND STOP CALLING ME WHITE SNAKE!" Kija warned."Or I'll will tear you to pieces!" "Yoon take care of him too." Hak added. "Do I look like an mother to you!?" Yoon yelled. "Yes. You look like an mother to everyone." "Hak quit it." I said annoyed with the fact Hak is teasing everyone. Kija and Yoon quickly left to get food for the evening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone shouted. "Kija?" I asked. "Most likely an bug, you know what happened when me and Doopy eyes put an bug on him." Hak said. I was about to say it could be true, until Yoon came covered in sweat, running like if the end of the world was coming. "Kija was attacked-" Yoon started, and started panting to catch his breath. "Tell him to kill it then, no reason to yell like an girl seeing an murder." Hak interupted. "With the same amount of speed the Thunder Beast!! Like almost." Yoon finished casting an deadly glare at Hak. 

"WHAT!?!?! Impossible!" Everyone ran just to see Kija with an blade up to his neck.

Shin-Ah and Jae-Ha quickly went up to help their dargon brother with Shin-Ah weilding his sword and Jae-Ha with his metal darts while I quickly got my bow out and arrows.

But the person kept blocking their moves and Shin-Ah was knocked out with Ao trying to shove an nut up his mouth.

Jae-Ha skill helped with jumping up to the air, but the person ended up hitting him. My arrows broke at one swing of an Hsu Quandao. What an waste, that person is just like Hak. Geez, when is Hak when you need him to help, so I shouted at him, "Hak, help me!! Before this person kill me!!!" 

"Who just the hell are you!?" The person shouted. The voice sounded like an female, so the person must be an girl. 

Hak quickly went up and attack her, she was good but still no match for him. Zeno, Shin-Ah, Kija, and Jae-Ha and I watched was Hak kicked her and her hood flied of her head, she had Hak's black hair and eyes, but her skin tone is lighter and her face was rounder than Hak's. "Oww.." 

Hak's eyes widen with recognition and droped his Hsu Quandao.

"Luna?" 

What is going on in here? I thought, I have never saw her face in the casle before.


	2. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update done, finally. Anyways thanks to all who gave my fan-fiction an chance.

Luna p.o.v

"Hak?" I said, my vision getting clearer. 

"Hak who is she? I have never saw her back before?" I heard an female voice asked.

"Luna, my sister. We have the same biological mother and father. Haven't seen her in years. I thought she was still with him." I could still hear anger in his voice, especially when he said him. Can't blame him to be honest. "Don't even try to say his name!" I snapped, regaining consciousness. "I hate that backstabber just as much as you do!" I can obviously tell my anger was rising quickly.

"Luna, who is him? I will like to know." I heard the female voice again, I turned around to see an red-haired girl. Funny, she looks oddly familiar. Wait,... Princess Yona?

"PRINCESS YONA? I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ARE ALIVE AND WELL, ABOVE ALL FINE!" I shouted, for 2 reasons. One, I am glad that she is alive, safe and fine. Second, I want her to drop the 'him' subject. Call me selfish and all, but when you hear the reasons, you will understand.

"Yes I am, haha I am amazed that you thought I was de-" She stopped to think about something.

"Who is him?" Much to my despise, the green-haired asked. My brother shot an glare at him.

"Do you want my to chop off your head or what!" I shouted at him, wishing I did when I had the chance.

"Yes, who is him?" Yona asked softly.

"Nononono!!!! You don't need to know!" I laughed. "Forget it Yona, nothing an princess needs to worried about."

"No I would as well, after all we both go to heartbreaks." Yona said.

I looked at Hak and made a gesture to tell him that I need help. He looked at me and shook his head ever to slightly and mouthed 'No' I give him a sharp and quick nod

"Priness Yona, you-" I started.

"I wanna know!” Yona whined/protested. Damn her stubbornness and curiosity.

"No" I simply replied.

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" She kept saying over and over. It was annoying.

"Shut up. I can't stand your annoying answer! How could anyone stand you. I can see why Soo-Won saw you as an little sister! I can see why he chose me over you! You never realized that everyone took the bullet for you"I burst. When I realized what I had said I covered my mouth, and slapped my face. Damn, I should really practice self-control more than fighting.

"Yona I am sorry! I did no-" I started apologize to her.

"It's fine. I'm over it." She said. "I am more worried with the fact that you said he was a backstabber, like if he is a traitor. You knew his plan didn't you? Tell me how, or my friends and I can't trust you."

 

I took a deep breath." It will be taking long so stick with me. So I have been dating him for four years. So that also mean I stayed at his place for four years. So one night it's took me longer than expected to go back to my bedroom. I overheard his plan. What was even worse is that general Han Joo-Doh and this other guy agreed to this horrible plan. And you green-haired guy, before you ask I slept by myself." I stop to glare draggers on him.

"Name is Jae-ha darling." He replyed.

"Or droopy eyes." Hak said, with Yona jabbing him on the ribs again.

"Please continue." Yona stated, still glaring at Hak.

"Ok, so I went to sleep and broke it off. I went back to the wind tribe and didn't tell anyone since I knew no one with believe me, especially you princess." I said. I turn back to Hak.

"Come stay at the wind tribe for an week or so, and don't keep me waiting. I still have to beat Tae-Woo and Han-Dae half to death for being lazy again."

"Sure, we will need an place to stay." The female looking guy, Yona and Hak said at the same time."

"But first let me introduce you to everyone." Yona said.

"Sure, I won't lose anything." I stated.

So learned that the white-haired guy is Kija or white snake, most likely I will call him white snake, the green-haired dude is Jae-ha, or droopy eyes. The blue-haired guy is Shin-ah and his pet squirrel is Ao, the yellow guy is Zeno and the female looking guy is Yoon. 

I smiled as we head back to Fuuga, as we are all back Together Again"


	3. To leave or stay

Luna p.o.v

'Young master, welcome back!' or I will hear 'General Hak!' I snickered, even with Tae-Woo as the current general, people still say Hak is the general.

"Hak, Yona there will be an festival tonight, do you want to go?" I asked. People still think that Yona is Lena, but Yona kept her hood up, so no one even saw her as Lena.

"Sure, we got nothing better. Anyways, where is Tae-Woo and Han-Dae?" Hak asked.

"Being lazy, claiming 'The wind tribe moves like the wind.' Dumb if you ask me." I answered. "So I will be getting ready for the festival, Yona you wanna come? I have an couple of dresses for you." I said.

"That would be nice, but what about Hak and the others?" Yona said.

"Hak has an few things that an help him, and the rest are fine, they don't look half bad." I started walking to my place, with Yona following.

"That Luna girl is fierce, and determined, she is an female version of Hak." I heard Jae-Ha said. I laughed mentally, agreeing to his words. I had lived with Hak for the last 13 years of my life. I left just before he became Yona's bodyguard, I have been training with him as well.

"Ok, my place." I said, going to my room. The walls were red, my clothes in an basket, my bed in a corner, and an large pile of books. I liked sleeping outside, so I hardly even stayed 2 hours straight.

"Ok, let's see if I have any dresses left after I left Soo-Won's place.." I muttered, hoping Yona did not catch that. Of course the Gods never listened to me, I heard Yona jump back, but stayed calm. Wow, time really changes people, and this time for the best.

"Yona, you can borrow this one." I stated, taking an pink dress. (When I write dresses, I mean the kind of dresses you see when Yona wore in the castle. Just the color and size are different.) The base color was an dark pink, with an lighter shade of pink for the floral flowers and patterns.

"Wow! I love it! But my hair.." Yona said, worry planted all over her face.

"Um, you can use this." I said, pulling out an thick got pink cloth with golden flowers. "Cover your hair with it, this is an festival that honored the marriage of the first wind tribe general, so this is common thing the woman wear, but I never had." I explained, now taking out an blue dress with purple floral prints. I pulled out an purple cloth out as well.

We quickly got dressed and quickly went outside. Yona had her dark pink cloth over her head, while mine is over my dress. I saw Jae-Ha over with the girls, I glared at him, making sure I was going to beat him to death, along with Han-Dae and Tae-Woo.

I jumped out of my thoughts after I heard a cheer. I quickly ran over to him. "Elder Mundok." I said, bowing in respect.

"How many times did I say to call me your grandpa!" He shouted.

"Countless, but not happening today." I replied with an evil smile. "But I need to talk to you." I said afterwards. I whispered everything that happened. His eyes widen, and glanced at Hak, than at Yona. I guess no matter how different she looks, he can always recognize her. I ran off to find the others. Luckily Yoon, Zeno, Kija and Jae-Ha were already there. Shin-Ah... I thought. I saw Mundok ran over to Hak and Yona and quickly hugged them. He shoved them to his place while I ran to find Shin-Ah. I ran over to the grounds that are quiet and found him feeding his squirrel Ao. "Hey, the festival is starting, you want to come?" I asked. Shin-Ah flinched and looked at me. Ao quickly climbed up my shoulder up to my neck. "Yes.... In a while." Shin-Ah said, slowly and if the grounds weren't quiet, I wouldn't have heard him. When he started to walk, I followed, with Ao still on my shoulder. "She is cute, her name doesn't match." I said, uncomfortable with the silence, I guess I was used to noise. "Yeah..." Shin-Ah said. "Then why did you name it Ao?" "My Guardian, he died..." He just said. Hm, I wonder how he is so quiet. "She likes you." "Huh?" "Ao doesn't just go to people that are strangers, she likes you." I blinked, unsure of what to say. "Y-yeah, nice to know." Before Shin-Ah answered, Yona came running to us. "Luna! Luna!" She yelled, along with Hak on her side. "Yes, Yon- Lena?" I said, almost forgetting on use her fake name.

"Mundok wants to say something to you. I don't kmow what he wants to talk about, but we told him everything ever since we left."

"And let me guess, Hak got an beating." I asked, trying to hold in an laugh. Hak glared at me and nodded. "Well I will be heading out." I said while walking to Mondok, Ao still on my shoulder.

"Well, what is it? If you keep me in the dark I am gonna die!" I said, while walking over to him.

"I want you to go with princess Yona for her safety. If you say no I swear-"

I started to laugh my head off. "I was..about to..ask you if I..can go with Yona.." I saw him glare at me, "-hime" I added. "Well, if you wanted to talk about this, I am leaving. Tell Tae-Woo to take care of the wind tribe as well. Yeah, if you don't mind me, I am going to check on Tae-Yeon. Also, tell the wind tribe I am leaving." After that I started to go fine Tae-Yeon. When I found him, he was running to his room.

"Yeon! Where are you going!" I asked running to him.

"You're leaving, leaving me behind. I am going to be alone, first Hak, then you." He started to cry.

I hugged him, feeling if I was going to cry. "I not going anywhere, nor is Hak. We love you, and gramps. But I might not be here physically here, where you might see me, but I will be always here, Hak as well-." I poked his chest, the place where his heart lies. "I swear, I will come back physically, but you still have me. And Hak, Tae-Woo, Han-Dae, you get the idea. But don't cry ok?" He stopped crying and hugged me back. "AWW!" I heard. Oh crap. Jae-Ha.

"What you guys doing here? I thought you were-"

"Yeah, but droopy eyes was nosy, so I came to pick him out, but you already finished your speech and everyone heard." Hak said, I looked at the doorway. There they were, some surprised or crying. "Oh, just shut the fuck up." I hissed, so only the people at the doorway can hear. "Look, I am going to pack my stuff and leave." I left to get my things. After the festival, we slept through the night. When we were about to go, I heard someone. "Luna! Hak!" I turned back just to see everyone. I was shocked. Han-Dae and Tae-Woo came and hugged me, much to my dislike. "Who knew that you had an soft spot?" I asked. "Ever since you started to leave! Who else is gonna punch me when I am lazy!?" Han-Dae complained. "Someone. If you don't mind, I am gonna go." After all of the mushy stuff, we left, and there was an new dangerous fire in all of us.

We all know that this adventure was not an end, but an beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delayed chapter!! I had to cram all of this in! So sorry if this sucks.


End file.
